


I Wish It Could

by Viking_woman



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Happy, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: What if Solas falters in his plans?What if it didn't matter?





	I Wish It Could

Seeing her was a shock. He thought he could steel himself against it, he had already left her once. He could do it again, and he did, but his feet were heavy. They were stones, anchoring him to the ground. Her face was familiar, every detail remembered. He has seen her eyes shine with every emotion.

 

_Var lath vir suledin._

 

They had been full of love, of pain, of despair. He knew them all. He knew every breath she took while he walked away, hiding himself beneath the hard surface of his armor. He had let the mirror close behind him, magic as heavy as a steel door. He fell to his knees and cried. It could not change anything. It should not change anything. His plans were already in motion, the course set. He had said goodbye to his heart a long time ago. There was only death for him. Only death for her.

She haunted him, in his dreams. Her face ashen, her eyes accusing. He haunted her dreams, stalking the fade. She called him, asked him to come back. She cursed his name.

 

_Ir abelas. Tel abelas._

 

This world was an abomination. It should never have come to pass. His fault, his fault, his fault. She should never have existed, and yet she did. She should have been broken, but she was not.

 

_Vhenan._

 

Every time he saw his goal, all he saw was her face, stricken and frozen in death. His plans were like rot, his goals hollow. What good would he bring that did not already exist? When had he ever brought change that was not ruin?

He went to her. He begged for forgiveness. His cheeks were wet with tears, as were hers. Too late, she told him. Far too late. What does it take, for a person to be a person? She told him that she loved him still, but that it does not matter.

 

_I wish it could._

 

He left as she bid him. Alone. He will live alone, and die alone. His plan failed, and he does not know which one he thinks of. All of them. She is better without him. All he can offer is despair. He does not talk to her again, nor anyone else he knows. She never comes looking for him.

 

_He is alone._


End file.
